4.06 Die andere Frau
The Other Woman ist die sechste Folge der 4. Staffel von Lost. Juliet erhält einen unwillkommenen Besuch von jemandem aus ihrer Vergangenheit und bekommt den Befehl, Charlotte und Faraday aufzuspüren, um sie mit allen Mitteln davon abzuhalten, ihre Mission zu erfüllen. Währenddessen bietet Ben Locke einen verlockenden Handel an. Synopsis Flashbacks , Harper Stanhope]] In Rückblenden, wartet Juliet in einem Warteraum. Harper Stanhope‎, eine Therapeutin, arrives, and begins discussing with her why Juliet is the center of attention, and why that makes Juliet uncomfortable. Suddenly, Tom appears, and wants to take her to Ben. They leave the therapist's office -- a building in the Baracken. Tom talks about his own experience with Harper, who succeeded in making him cry about his father. They arrive at a house with Ben on a porch. Ben shows Juliet her welcoming gift: her own private two-bedroom house, fully furnished with an opera music collection. When Juliet says "You didn't have to do all this, I mean, I'm only here for six months", Ben responds, suspiciousially, "Right. We just wanted you to feel at home." Months later, Juliet is in her office weeping (about the loss of a patient, Henrietta) when Goodwin enters and asks her to treat a burn he says he got from leaning against a transformer at a power station. She makes snide comments about Harper, who turns out to be Goodwin's wife. Juliet tells Goodwin "Don't tell your wife the things I said about her, and I won't tell anybody you lied about your injury. I know a chemical burn when I see one." Juliet is discussing the island's pregnancy problem in a lab with Ben when Goodwin barges in, cheerfully yelling at Juliet. When he spots Ben, he becomes awkward and asks if either of them would like a sandwich left by Ethan. When they both decline, he leaves. Ben looks up suspiciously, seemingly now aware of a romantic relationship between the two of them. Later that day, Harper becomes enraged during a therapy session with Juliet and confronts her about the affair she's been having with Goodwin. She asks her when did she start sleeping with Goodwin. She adds that she followed them and watched them having sex. Harper then adds that if she continues having an affair with Goodwin, they will be "consequences" and she doesn't want Goodwin to get hurt. Juliet replies that she will not hurt him, but Harper says that she is not talking about her, but about what Ben will do if he finds out as Ben is smitten with Juliet because she "looks just like her." Some time after, Goodwin and Juliet are on a private date at a beach far from the Baracken. Goodwin says he wants to tell everyone about their relationship, and that his wife already knows (he has been sleeping on the couch for over a year), but Juliet says Ben wouldn't like it. Goodwin asks if it is because Ben has a crush on her, and reveals that everyone recognises this fact because Ben "follows her around like a puppy". Goodwin says that he has been working with chemicals that could kill every man, woman, and child on the island if he flips the wrong switch, and that Ben has enough on his plate than to worry about the two of them. Juliet expresses that she is still concerned Ben would be upset, but Goodwin laughs dismissively: what is he going to do? The scene immediately jumps to the previously shown scene of the Baracken' perspective of the crash of Flug 815 including Ben telling Goodwin to go undercover. This time we see Juliet and Goodwin exchanging worried glances in front of Harper. Goodwin leaves without looking at Harper. Three weeks after, Ben invites Juliet to a dinner party, which turns out to be a private date between the two of them. Ben tricked her into an evening alone with him. They start to talk about Zack and Emma and how good Juliet has been with them. Juliet then says that they have been asking about their mother in Los Angeles, and since they are only children, do they really belong on the Island with them. But Ben replies that they are on the Liste and who are they to question who is on the list or not. Ben then becomes angered when she mentions Goodwin, as he's been undercover for three weeks now and they already retrieved the people from the list for the tail. He tells her that Goodwin cannot come back yet, and claims that he is "making a case" for Ana-Lucia to join their society, adding in that Goodwin seems to have an inappropriate relationship with Ana Lucia, trying to make Juliet jealous. There is no reason for him to hurry back, but his assignment will be over soon. In the final flash, Ben comes to see Juliet, reading Jack's file just given to her by Mikhail. She tells her about his surgical skills, especially against turmors but Ben doesn't seem very interested about that news for the moment as he has got something else on his mind. Ben then takes Juliet to see Goodwin's body impaled upon a wood stake. Ben reveals he knows about their affair; Juliet accuses him of deliberately sending Goodwin on a suicide mission. She asks why he would do this. Ben then underlines the fact that the reason why he is keeping her on the Island is because "you're mine." He then gives her as much time as she needs to grieve her lover. Echtzeit Events auf der Insel Sun approaches Juliet, who is erecting a new tent on the beach. She asks why she'd be setting up a tent on her last days on the island when Jack approaches, asking if anyone has seen Daniel and Charlotte, who vanished overnight. No one has, and Jack becomes visibly upset. Jin admits he saw them enter the jungle, but did not mention anything because "You said they are friends." Jack and Juliet begin searching for them. Juliet is walking through the jungle and suddenly hears the Flüstern. She looks around and finds Harper standing behind her, who informs her that Ben has a message for her: Daniel and Charlotte are heading toward Der Sturm, and Juliet has to prevent them, using deadly force if necessary. If they figure out how to 'deploy the gas' everyone is going to die. As Juliet's asks why Harper doesn't stop them herself, Harper answers that it is Ben's wish that Juliet does it, and says that although Ben is a prisoner, he's "exactly where he wants to be." Harper says that Juliet must kill Daniel and Charlotte. The conversation is interrupted by Jack who points his gun at Harper and demands to know who she is. She says she is an old friend of Juliet’s and she was telling her where the people they are looking for are headed and that Jack with his gun should go there too. The Flüstern are heard again, and Harper suddenly disappears. After a bit of vainly looking around for Harper, Juliet conveys what she has been told. Jack: "The Tempest"? Juliet: "It’s safer for you if I don’t talk about it." Jack: "No, talk about it please." Juliet: "It’s an electrical station that powers the island." Jack: "Why would they go there? He confronts her: “If there’s something you need to tell me, now is the time to do it.” Juliet on the verge of crying says to him: “What I need is for you to help me, will you help me?” Juliet thanks him for agreeing to help her, and she then walks away. Daniel and Charlotte are pausing near a stream in the jungle. Daniel has doubts about something: “What happens if I...if I can’t do it”? Charlotte makes Dan look her in the face. She says she is convinced that he can do it and that they should get going. Daniel seems convinced. Then suddenly Kate shows up. Charlotte draws her pistol but Daniel assures her that Kate poses no threat. Kate tells them about Miles, that Locke has him but that he is fine. After Kate asks what they are doing out there in the jungle, Charlotte tells a lie about a sat-phone running out of juice and that they volunteered to get some fresh batteries from the packs they threw out of the chopper. Kate looks up and sees the green light on Daniel's phone and gets suspicious. She asks why Daniel has a large pack if they are looking for the packs they threw out of the helicopter. After discovering it contains gas masks, Kate is knocked unconscious by Charlotte. Jack and Juliet continue through the jungle, discussing Harper. Juliet reveals to Jack that Harper was her therapist, and he comments that she seemed rather hostile. They trade comments about things that they'd prefer to ignore from their past, and Jack comments Juliet knows all about them because of his file. She replies: "Trust me, Jack, you don't want to see my file." Claire approaches Locke as he is cleaning a rabbit, requesting to speak to Miles about who they are and where they came from. She reasons that since they shot one, killed one, and are holding one captive, it's reasonable that they are seen as hostile, but that she might be less intimidating. Locke refuses, asking if she remembers what Charlie said about den Frachter. Claire reminds him that all Charlie said whose boat it isn't, and asks wouldn't he "like to know whose boat it is". In the basement at the Baracken, Locke brings Ben food and clean clothing. Ben questions whether the Kaninchen he was given had "a number on it". Ben suddenly talks about an insurection preparing itself. Locke's people will be very angry against him when they found out he doesn't have a plan. He then attempts to undermine Locke's confidence by talking about leadership. Locke cuts Ben off by revealing he knows about the discussion Ben had with Miles concerning the $3.2 million dollars, and Locke sarcastically provides Ben with his first dollar. Ben then attempts to persuade Locke to let him live in one of the houses in exchange for the information he wants. He will have to show him the proof. Juliet and Jack stumble across Kate, who is just coming around from being knocked out by Charlotte. Juliet, looking a bit upset, offers to go get Kate some water. Kate and Jack discuss what happened, and Kate tells him about the gas masks after Jack tells her that they are looking for a power station. Jack begins to call frantically for Juliet but she doesn't answer. Ben and Locke discuss trust issues and that they have come to a deal. Ben says that if his people were coming for him, they would have already stormed the Barracks. Ben then tells Locke how to open the safe on his bedroom wall, behind a painting, revealing a file and a videotape. The Videoband, marked "Red Sox", contains footage of the man Ben says owns the Kahana and has been trying to find the island: Charles Widmore. The footage shows a blindfolded man, that Ben says is one of his, that had the misfortune of being captured. The man then gets beaten up and killed. Ben doesn't know how Charles Widmore knows about the Island but he tells Locke that Widmore wants to exploit the island, citing an event in Florida where he says 5,000 people came to see a patch of mold that looked like the Virgin Mary; he asks Locke how many more people would come to see him since he recovered suddenly from being in a wheelchair when he crashed on the island. Widmore is going to stop at nothing to get what he wants. Ben then gives Locke the file containing all the information he has gathered about Charles, saying that the information is a combination of vague guesswork and concrete facts. Locke demands one more thing: the identity of Ben's Spion. Ben agrees to tell him, but warns that he "might want to sit down." Jack and Kate trail Juliet, discovering Daniel and Charlotte's tracks as well. Kate tells Jack about her conversation with Miles, that the people on the Kahana know she is a fugitive. Juliet approaches the Tempest, and, noting the destroyed security system, she opens the pulley door and draws her gun. Walking along the catwalk, Juliet sees Daniel in a HAZMAT suit and gas mask on the station's computer, as warning messages blare over the speakers warning contamination. Juliet holds the gun on Daniel as he questions what she is doing there. She snatches off his gas mask, telling him that he will die with the rest if he releases the gas, but he counters that he's not trying to release it but to render it inert, to make it safe. Just then, Charlotte hits Juliet from behind with a metal bar and a struggle ensues, as Daniel continues working on the computer. After a fight between the two, Juliet recovers her gun and tells Charlotte to order Daniel to stop what he is doing, but Charlotte confirms that they are trying to prevent Ben from releasing the gas to kill everyone on the island. Charlotte states "we know he's used it before". Juliet continues to hold the gun on Daniel, seemingly having an inner struggle, but then lets him complete the task seconds before the "contamination". As Juliet and Charlotte exit Sturm, they bump into Jack and Kate. After a brief confrontation where Charlotte tells them that she and Daniel just saved their lives, Kate follows Charlotte inside to see what she is referring to, but Jack says he'll take their word for it. Juliet also remains outside, where she confides in Jack, telling him that "these people came here to wage war against Ben, and Ben's going to win, and when he does, Jack, you don't want to be anywhere near me". Jack asks her why, and she replies that Ben thinks she is his "and he knows how I feel about you". They share a kiss, and Jack tells her that Ben knows where to find him if he wants to. He then comforts her with a hug as the Tempest's light flicker. Hurley und Sawyer werfen Hufeisen. Hurley trifft und Sawyer ist überrascht, jedoch erwidert Hurley, dass er einfach nur Glück hat. Plötzlich sehen sie Ben der frei herumläuft und zu seinem Haus geht. Beide sind verwirrt, dass er Ben draußen ohne jegliche Aufsicht herumläuft und. Ben ruft ihnen aber nur freundlich zu "Wir sehen uns beim Abendessen!" Trivia General * Juliet's flashbacks fill in gaps between her previous flashback episode, Eine von Uns. * Einer von Harper´s Diplomen hat ein Hanso Foundation Symbol. * Dies ist das dritte Mal, dass wir den Absturz von Flug 815 aus der Sicht der Baracken sehen. Jedes Mal wurden weitere Informationen preisgegeben. * Daniel verwendet eine Skizze der Insel um die Sturmstation * After the countdown, the computer screen has the following text: * The title of this episode references that fact that Juliet is: :# "The other woman" whom Goodwin is seeing; :# "The other woman" aside from Kate, whom Jack has feelings for; and :# "The other woman" to Ben, aside from the woman whom Juliet "looks just like" :# A woman who was one of die Anderen. * Juliet, when speaking to Jack, jokingly calls herself "an Anderen." This was the first episode in which any of the people the Flug 815 survivors refer to as "Anderen" refer to themselves as such. Production notes * Desmond, Michael, Miles und Sayid erscheinen in dieser Episode nicht. *Ethan, played by William Mapother, is mentioned but not seen, despite the fact that he's present when the Others' witness the Plane Crash. This scene is edited to include glances between Juliet, Goodwin and Harper as Ben sends them on their missions to seek the survivors. * The scenes of The Tempest Station were shot at the WWII-bunkers on the south side of Kualoa Ranch. Bloopers and continuity errors When Daniel Faraday is trying to neutralize the gas, the timer displays and audio messages do not correspond with the actual time passing in those scenes. This is most blatantly evident when the display on the computer screen shows that 20 seconds are left, and then it takes at least 17 seconds (including lots of dialogue) until a recorded audio message announces that there are still 10 seconds left. This is not necessarily an error; in fact this device is used very frequently in scenes involving countdowns in action films. Recurring themes *Sawyer and Hurley were playing horseshoes. *Ben refers to Zack and Emma while talking to Juliet. *Locke is seen cutting up a dead rabbit and then giving it to Ben to eat. *Ben knew that Goodwin would be killed when he sent him to the crash site of the tail section. *Goodwin and Juliet were seeing each other in secret. *Ben tells Locke the safe combination: 36 15 28. *Juliet is seen as "the other woman" coming between two people, first Goodwin and Harper, then Jack and Kate. *Jack chooses Juliet in the end, meaning, she is no longer the "other woman" to him. *Jack and Juliet are searcing for Daniel and Charlotte in the rain. *Ben says Zack and Emma were taken because they were on the list. Juliet says that now they have everyone from the tail section that is on the list. *Ben tells Locke about leadership. *Black and white stones are seen in Harper's office. * Ben gives up his "last bargaining chip" to be free. *Juliet tells Goodwin she won't tell about his chemical burn if he doesn't tell Harper what she said. Cultural references * VALIS: Once again, this Philip K. Dick novel is seen, as Ben is reading it while imprisoned by Locke. * Boston Red Sox: Ben opens a wall safe hidden behind a painting, and removes a videotape labelled "Red Sox". When Locke asks him about it, Ben explains he taped the footage of Widmore over the game. That's also a time reference that may let us know the actual events about Widmore have occured after jack viewed the tape. *''Der Sturm: The name of the DHARMA station comes from the play written by William Shakespeare, which was first published in 1623. It tells the story of the sorcerer Prospero and his daughter Miranda, who are stranded on a mysterious desert island that has mystical properties. Prospero raises a storm, or tempest, which causes a passing ship containing his enemies to run aground. Using magic, spirits and a man-beast creature named Caliban, he separates and manipulate the survivors of the wreck for his own purposes. The play ends with Prospero restored to his former glory. * '"Un bel di vedremo". The song Ben plays for Juliet at dinner is 'Un Bel Di' (One Fine Day) from the opera Madama Butterfly (1904) by Giacomo Puccini. In the song Madam Butterfly is waiting for her lover to come back to her. Also, the first lines of the song refer to a plume of smoke. * ''Bibel: King David sends Bathsheba's husband, Uriah the Hittite, into battle so "that he might be struck down, and die" just as Ben sent Juliet's lover, Goodwin, in harms way for an extended period of time among the tail section survivors to die. * '''''Empty Cradle: The name of Harper Stanhope could be a reference to the book Empty Cradle by Karen Harper. In it, a woman wanting a baby heads to a fertility clinic in New Mexico run by a Dr. Stanhope, a feminist embryologist who is stealing the eggs of her patients and using them in experiments with drugs that can cause birth defects. * To Kill A Mockingbird: The name Harper may be a reference to Harper Lee, who wrote "To Kill A Mockingbird" Literary techniques *Harper tells Juliet that Ben is "exactly where he wants to be", echoing Miles's comments to Kate in "Eggtown". *There was backstory provided to Juliet's time on the Island *The prologue begins like a flashforward, with Juliet apparently off the Island and subject of much publicity like the Oceanic 6, only for Tom to walk in and establish it as a flashback to her time with the Others. *Ben was about to reveal the identity of his spy on the boat to Locke, but he apparently did so behind closed doors, as Hurley and Sawyer saw him after, carrying linens, saying "see you at dinner". *The owner of the freighter was revealed, as were his supposed intentions for the Island. Storyline analysis *Juliet tells Jack she has feelings for him. In response, Jack kisses her. *Ben brought Locke's leadership into question. Referenzen zu Episoden * Ben fragt Locke, ob das Kaninchen, das Locke für das Dinner zubereitet hat, eine Nummer hatte. Verweis auf den Orchid Orientation film and the rabbit with the number 8 he used to con Sawyer into thinking he had been implanted with a pacemaker . * Locke sagt Ben, die Hühner wären gerade aus. Locke bereitete ein Hähnchen für seine Gruppe zu und benutzte die letzten 2 Eier, um Ben ein Frühstück zu bereiten. * Der Alarm im Sturm ist der selbe Alarm, der während der Verriegelung vom Schwan ertönt. * Das Video das Locke aus Ben's Safe holt, ist mit dem Titel "Red Sox" gekennzeichnet. Die Aufnahme hat er überschrieben, erklärt er. * Charlotte verweisst auf die Säuberung, wo Ben das Gas bereits benutzt hat. (Der Mann hinter dem Vorhang) * Juliet's geheime Beziehung mit Goodwin gleicht der Beziehung Sun's mit Jae Lee. Juliet sagt zu Sun: "Wir alle machen Fehler." Offene Fragen * Wer ist Bens Mann auf dem Boot? ** Warum empfiehlt Ben Locke sich hinzusetzen? Ist es jemand, den Locke kennt? * Was sind Charles Widmore's wahren Interessen bezüglich der Insel? ** Weiss er, dass seine Tochter ebenfalls nach der Insel sucht? * Wer ist der Mann, der von Widmore geschlagen wurde? ** Wer hat das Video aufgenommen? * Hat Harper Kontakt zu Ben? * Wie versorgt der Sturm die Insel mit Strom? ** Welche Rolle spielt dabei das giftige Gas im Sturm? * Woher kommt Charlotte's Wissen über die Geschichte der Insel und der Säuberung? ** War sie früher einmal eine der Anderen? * Wer zeichnete Daniel's Karte? * Wie hat sich Goodwin, die chemische Verbrennung zugezogen? * Wie verschwand Harper plötzlich? * Wem soll Juliet, laut Harper, ähnlich sehen? Links *ABC Primetime Grid Category:Charaktere aus Juliets Rückblenden